The London Eye
by Adrelaide
Summary: A oneshot dedicated to the lovely justatouchof-glitter on Tumblr. Set during their vacation in COFA, Magnus and Alec decide to take a romantic ride on one of London's most famous attractions. Fluff. Malec.


**The London Eye. Oneshot for justatouchof-glitter.**

The London Eye was one of the most popular attractions in the city, meaning that the line for the ferris wheel was _long_. Alec had been doubtful about getting in line just for a ride, but Magnus had insisted, telling him that he wouldn't forget the experience anytime soon. The couple had managed to grab a spot in the endless stream of mundanes, between an elderly couple and a group of loud teenager girls. A hour later, the sun was setting and they still hadn't even made it to the glass pavilion that covered the loading area for the ferris wheel. For whatever reason, the line was moving extremely slow. Even Magnus made note of it, though the warlock seemed perfectly content to wait for a few more hours, so long as he could attack Alec with subtle touches and brief kisses.

"Stop smiling." The Shadowhunter grumbled, and Magnus laughed, earning a punch in the arm from the teen. The warlock winced, and Alec felt a little bad. One of the teenage girls next to them let out a whiny complaint about the wait, and Alec grit his teeth. "Do it."

"Do what?" Magnus sniffed, rubbing his arm.

"The glamor. This is ridiculous." Alec bit down on his lower lip, refusing to pout. Magnus grinned at him, leaning down to kiss his lips. Alec's face darkened a few shades when the group of girls behind them twittered excitedly, watching the two of them with wide eyes. "_Magnus-_"

"Ask nicely." The warlock said, earning a confused look from Alec. "Say 'Magnus, can we please go back to our hotel room?' " The girls squealed and the warlock flashed them a grin. Alec sputtered, smacking Magnus in the arm.

"That is not what I asked for!" He hissed, glaring at Magnus. The warlock smiled sweetly.

"I was keeping it PG for our audience." He replied, earning another smack. Magnus cradled his abused arm in his hand, looking up when thunder rumbled above their heads. "Ah, London rain." Magnus noted delicately. Alec sighed in frustration.

"What are you-" The teen let out a shout when all of the sudden the skies opened up and it started raining in sheets. In moments the Shadowhunter was soaked, his clothes sloshing loudly as he stumbled in surprise. Alec looked up to see that Magnus was soaked as well, but the warlock merely laughed, pushing his now limp hair out of his face. Alec caught a tingle of magic, and Magnus' makeup disappeared with a brush of his hand, more than likely to keep the warlock's pink ("Fuschia." Magnus had corrected earlier) eyeliner from running into his eyes. Alec's gaze dropped to the warlock's now thoroughly soaked t-shirt, the bright green color only helping to highlight the curve of muscles lying underneath the fabric. He looked like an ad in a fasion magazine. It was a far cry from the bulky, cold clothing hanging onto Alec's shoulders like a sack.

"See something you like?" Magnus asked, earning an embarrassed look from the Shadowhunter.

"O-obviously." Alec said, his teeth chattering unexpectedly. Immediately the warlock's face shifted from amusement to concern. Magnus stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Alec reveled in the surprisingly hot embrace. He had a feeling the warlock was using magic to keep warm in the icy rain, and Alec wasn't about to complain. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, clinging to the warlock without shame. "Okay, M-Magnus. Can we please go back to our hotel room?" He grit his chattering teeth, feeling the warlock's laughter rumble throughout his body. "I'm n-not even kidding. I don't want to sp-spend the rest of our London trip sick in bed to the point of throwing up." Magnus ran a warm hand through Alec's hair, and the teen shivered.

"We'll cheat a bit then." Magnus said, and Alec felt the weave of magic around them, before Magnus pulled away to grab his hand. "Tourists." Magnus said, watching as the group of teenage girls ran for the cover of a nearby shop. The warlock paid no mind to the crowd, circling around the mundanes until they were at the front of the line, and, thankfully, underneath the glass roof that covered the boarding area of the ferris wheel. Alec cast a glance over his shoulder, looking at the unseeing eyes of the mundanes, catching the strings of Magnus' glamor at the corner of his vision. The Shadowhunter bumped lightly into Magnus when the warlock stopped, and Alec shuddered from the cold. Magnus let go of his hand, only to wrap his arm around Alec's shoulder. The Shadowhunter moved closer to the warlock's body.

"Couldn't you just dry us off with your magic?" Alec asked, earning a smile from Magnus.

"I could, but I like it when you cling to me." Magnus said, his eyes wandering down the teen's body. "Plus, you look good wet." The response that came out of Alec's mouth sounded more like the death rattle of a Dasa demon then an embarrassed squeak. The Shadowhunter jerked away from Magnus with a glare, turning to face the London Eye. Alec was surprised at how large each capsule was. They were lined in glass and metal, and looked like they could hold at least twenty people at once. The entire ferris wheel was circling at a slow rate as well, and Alec watched as the machine didn't even bother to stop before people walked out of the pod. He felt Magnus' hand on his arm, and he moved forward to hop on the ferris wheel, entering the empty pod, and making his way toward the back of the capsule. People crowded in after them, but not too many, which Alec was relieved about. They were over the River Thames, and Alec could see Big Ben across the water. The rain casted a surprisingly calm grey tinge to the world around them. He jumped when Magnus' ring laden hand appeared before him, holding a steaming to-go cup of what smelled suspiciously of vanilla chai tea. Magnus was looking at him with a faint smile, before looking over London. His eyes glittered with nostalgia, his expression bittersweet.

"Have you been to London before?" Alec asked quietly, accepting the peace offering and taking a sip. The spice blended well with the hint of vanilla, and he took another swallow, nearly singing his tongue in the process. Magnus blinked, turning to look at Alec. The warlock reached out, hooking his fingers into the belt loop of Alec's wet jeans and tugging him closer. It was as if Magnus was trying to chase away the memories with the feel of the Shadowhunter against him.

"I have." The warlock said, looking down at the teen. "I lived here for a brief time, and visit on occasion. This place has a lot of memories for me, both good and bad." The warlock frowned slightly, looking out onto the water. Alec could tell that Magnus' mood was slowly growing worse, into that quiet persona that seemed to overcome the warlock whenever they visited a place that was familiar to him. Rome had been particularly bad on their trip, with Magnus not bothering to speak for several minutes as they'd walked through the Colosseum. Suddenly the view and the rain didn't matter to Alec, and he shifted closer to Magnus, nudging him lightly to grab his attention.

"What are some of the good memories?" Alec asked, hoping to cheer the warlock up. Magnus looked surprised by the question, thinking about his response for a long moment.

"I...was with a group of acquaintances in Hyde Park. We were wandering along, just chatting, and suddenly a stream of ducks waddled over towards us. One friend in particular went into hysterics." Magnus looked amused by the memory, his smile small and sincere. He caught Alec's confused look and laughed. "He was afraid of ducks." Magnus explained, and Alec shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Jace doesn't like ducks either." Alec said, taking another sip of the vanilla chai. Something passed over Magnus' eyes, and for a second Alec thought he'd managed to upset the warlock.

"Really?" He questioned lowly, and Alec shifted closer, trying not to look guilty.

"Whenever we see the ducks wandering around Central Park, he circles around them and just glares at them the entire time." Magnus grinned suddenly, leaning forward to kiss Alec's lips. The Shadowhunter kissed Magnus back, having half the mind to keep from spilling the tea all over the two of them. The warlock pulled away just a bit, resting his forehead against Alec's.

"Remind me to slip a flock of ducks into Jace's room when he's not looking." Alec smacked Magnus' arm lightly.

"He'd kill you." Alec said, only half-joking. He was pretty sure Jace would at the very at least try and hit the warlock for his prank. At least, the Shadowhunter hoped that was all.

"I'd die happy with the memory of him screaming in a distinctly feminine manner." Magnus replied with a smile. Alec set the empty cup of chai down on the bench set in the middle of the pod, moving back to the warlock and wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you." Alec said softly. Magnus grinned, his hands pulling on the Shadowhunter's hips until they were flush against each other, they mouths moving together easily. Alec rose onto his toes, slipping his tongue into Magnus' mouth, his hands sliding down to Magnus' shirt and gripping the wet fabric tightly. Magnus pulled away from Alec's mouth, only to turn his face into the crook of the teen's neck. Magnus' lips were hot on his skin, his fingers sliding underneath Alec's sweater, running up his spine. The Shadowhunter stared out the window of the pod with dazed eyes, smalls gasps escaping his mouth whenever Magnus' teeth marked his skin. Magnus' pressed his lips against Alec's collarbone, and for a moment Alec felt a burning pain before Magnus pulled away, looking pleased with himself. Alec touched the spot, the gleam in Magnus' eyes telling him that he had another hickey to add to the collection around and on his neck.

A delicate cough from right next to them, dragged them back to reality, and Alec looked over to see the elderly couple they'd been behind in line. He panicked when the old woman's gaze passed over the two of them, before he relaxed. They were glamored. By Magnus' glamor, there was no way a mundane would-

The woman looked the Shadowhunter in the eye and smiled at him. He felt Magnus' arms tighten around him a fraction. A woman's voice called out from above, and Alec realized that they'd made their rotation in the ferris wheel.

The elderly woman sent the two of them a wink before exiting the pod, and for a second Alec thought the woman's eyes had shifted from their normal grey to a neon green. He tensed, before feeling Magnus laugh gently. The teen looked up to the warlock, seeing the amusement in those golden eyes. Magnus looked back down at him, resting back against the pod window.

"How about we take another spin around and actually look at the city?" Magnus suggested, tugging Alec against him as more tourists flooded the capsule. Alec turned his gaze towards the view of the city. The sun had set completely, and now London was a sea of lights, the rain making them twinkle. It was an amazing view. He looked back up at Magnus, the warlock was smiling faintly, his fingers rubbing lightly across the teen's hip bones. Alec didn't let his wet clothes distract him from Magnus' smile. The lights of London were in his love's eyes, reflecting in them like the most beautiful stars Alec had ever seen.

* * *

A/N: justatouchof-glitter was very excited and fangirly over this oneshot, so I thought my readers would enjoy it too. :D

Reviews are loved~!


End file.
